FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY
by Kat1054
Summary: It is self explanatory. This is an awards ceremony giving credit to fanficitons in the Divergent Fandom. This is going to be hosted by Christina and I, but don't worry, the other charters will be there too! There are a lot of suggestive violent scenes and a hell of a lot of 'language'. Go onto my profile to vote for your nominee in the polls. More will be explained inside! READ it!


**Here are the questions for the FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY!**

**REVIEW to tell me what you think, PM to tell me any other ideas, and go to the polls on my profile to vote for winners! The polls will be changed every few days to another question.**

…

…

"Hello, and welcome to the FANFICTION AWARDS CEREMONY! I'm your host Christina-"

"I'm Desaree'!" (Kat1054) interrupts.

"No one cares Desi," Chris continues on as Desaree' scowls. "Today, I-" Desi gives her the look. "_We_ will be telling you the categories for you to vote for and for us to announce because it's just that simple. Before we get started, let's see this stupid commercial that helps us pay for this train wreck by getting people to look at their product, but in reality, no one gives two shits."

"Why wasn't that censored?" Desi looks around to the stage crew. Everyone shrugs.

…

"Hello everyone, I'm Uriah." Uriah gives a million dollar smile. "And if you're like me, then you know how hard it is to eat your cake in peace while everyone else is doing other stuff." Uriah takes out a slice of cake and then some random guy comes out of nowhere and slaps it out of Uriah's hand. Uriah falls to his knees screaming to the sky. "WHY?! That cake was so young! He was only out of the oven three minutes ago!"

Scene cuts to Uriah standing strong and tall like nothing happened because that happens in real life…supposedly. *Sarcasm* "Then eat Dauntless cake. The only cake that is fearless…and somewhat painful." Uriah takes out a slice of _Dauntless_ cake and the random guy from last time comes up to the cake then stops.

The cake…talks. "Keep movin' buddy or else I'll slit your throat with a butter knife." The random guy runs away.

"You see? Fearless talking cake." Uriah takes a fork, but the cake stops him.

"How about I eat you? How would you like it?!"

"Oh crap." The cake takes Uriah's fork and chases him around the room.

Narrator guy speaks. "Buy Dauntless cake today."

…

"Why isn't any of this stuff censored?" Desi asks.

"I have no fucking idea." Chris mumbles to her. She speaks up so the audience can hear. "Now here are the categories… (**left out the " on purpose**)

"1. Favorite Fanfiction Author

"2. Favorite Couple other that 4/6 as seen in a fanficiton

"3. Most hated Bad Guy from a Fanfiction

"4. Favorite Good Guy from a Fanficiton

"5. Favorite Modern Day/AU story

"6. Most reviewed story

"7. Best Title for a Fanficiton

"8. Funniest Scene from a Fanficiton

"9. Best Flashfic/One-Shot

"10. Favorite book

"11. Who do you think would win in a fight against a bear? Which Character from Divergent?

"12. Lemonyest M rated fanfiction

"13. Cutest 4/6 moment seen in a fanfiction

"14. Funniest Truth or Dare seen in a fanficiton

"15. Best Host as seen in this Awards Ceremony

"I'm pretty sure I know the winner to that one." Christina smiles.

"Yes, me." Desi laughs.

Chris turns to her. "Wanna bet bitch?"

"Look here Christina, I'm from freaking New Jersey. You wanna go?"

"I'm Candor and Dauntless! Do you really think you have a chance?!"

"I'm half Mexican and half Puerto Rican! I was born a fighter and an army brat! I'm at the bottom of freaking New York, I can fight." Christina jumps onto of Desi and they wrestle.

The narrator guy speaks. "We'll be back right after these messages!"

**Yeah, that was kind of weird for me to write. PM me any ideas, but please don't put it as a review because then, if I use it, people will know and I rather have it be a suprise. I'll make it better, but for me to continue, you must use that little box below. REVIEW!**

**-Special thanks for Favorite5 who helped a little bit with this and that.**

**~Kat1054**


End file.
